Life on Mars
by Victim of a Joking Clown
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Prologue

I came up with this awesome idea for a story while eavesdropping.

Summary: Things are going great for Pan. She's got a perfect boyfriend, a perfect junior year and a perfect life. Suddenly, things take a turn for the worst. Pan finds out that she has five siblings, one of them Marron, her worst nightmare. She must survive three months with five people who hate her to inherit three million dollars. If she can't do it, she gets nothing and her three million is divided equally amongst the other five. Can she do it or will she hit the wall? Read and find you noob because if you don't, you're a noob.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Prologue

I lied awake, gazing at the ceiling. Sometimes I wonder what life would've been like if I would've never figured out. If I would've died before I turned sixteen, we wouldn't have known and everyone would be thrilled.

I turned on my side and let out a slow and easy sigh. Why did this happen to me? Why didn't it happen to Trunks? Why didn't it happen to Bra or Marron? Wait, it kind of did happen to Marron. We have to suffer through this together. Why was I put in this hellhole with her and not Bra? God, anybody would've been better than Marron. I'd rather watch Pee Wee's playhouse all day than have to listen to her annoying, vile voice all day. It seems like she never shuts up. It's almost like she's a fly that you can never kill but never dies. It keeps coming back and annoying you.

I looked at her across the room and she sat up. Darn it. I was hoping she was asleep.

"I can't sleep. Can you sleep? I guess not seeing as how you're still awake. Sometimes, when I can't sleep, I count my fingers and toes. I never get to nine so I never have to count my toes," Marron rambled.

"You can't be _that_ stupid," I replied. "No one is _that_ stupid. Then again, you're your own kind of special."

"I know you don't like me."

"Really? What gave you that idea?" I asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We might as well make the best of it."

"Good night," I responded and threw her pillow over her head to drown out the sound of Marron's voice. It didn't work. Marron also spoke loudly. "Marron shut up!" I screamed.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Marron muttered.

"I didn't wake up for the past two mornings because someone drove me crazy."

"Sorry. I can't help it."

"You can't even go five minutes without talking can you?"

"I've never tried. I'm tired. Good night."

I sat for a moment, confused. I decided to savor the minute of silence she would have and attempted to go to sleep. I couldn't. I kept thinking. Marron slept soundly and I tossed and turned all night. This was like hell only worse. This was horrible and it all started on my sixteenth birthday...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

How'd you like it? Leave a review and give me your thoughts. Peace.

VJC


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ, yadda, yadda, all that good stuff. I don't own anything I say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One

I woke up about a week before my birthday, feeling almost perfect. I woke up late but I always woke up late so it didn't matter. When I walked out of the door at 8:00, Taking Back Sunday was blaring through my ears. MakeDamnSure was one of my favorite songs.

I slept half the day, drifting in and out of classes and during lunch, Bra, Trunks, and I sat copying each other's homework. We were in all the same classes pretty much except they were in French 2 and I was in Spanish 2.

"Why'd I decide to take Spanish?" I asked Trunks as he gave me his math homework and took my science.

"You said you didn't like French," he reminded me as I began to copy his math homework while eating some chili-cheese fries. "Thanks," he said, grabbing a handful of my chili-cheese fries.

"Don't try that again or you won't be pulling a hand back," I threatened and he laughed.

"I'm sorry babe," he replied, shoving the chili-cheese fries in his mouth. "What does this say?"

I wiped my face because he spit on me and I glanced at the paper. "Increase."

"It doesn't look like it."

"You can't read," I responded and quickly copied his math homework. He was good at math, I was good at science and his sister was good at everything we weren't. "Bra, I need the history homework."

"Feed me the math," she said and I tossed her the math I just copied from Trunks. She glanced up and sighed. "Drama starts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Hey Trunks," Marron said with a smile from behind me. She pushed his hair back and he turned away. I bit the inside of my mouth until blood began to pool in the corners of my mouth.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch my boyfriend," I said through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you shut up and study?"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"I'm not the one failing math."

"And the only reason you're not failing is 'cause you slept with Mr. Mecca."

"Oh like you didn't."

"If I did, would I be failing?"

"Maybe you're just bad in bed."

That was the last straw. As she walked away, I stood up, fists clenched tightly by my sides. I walked towards her and Trunks stood up to stop me from doing something stupid.

"Don't worry about it," he said soothingly. "She's just being stupid." He stood in front of me and rubbed my shoulders. "She won't do it again."

"I know."

"Good."

"Next time, her jaw is going to be wired shut." I shoved passed him and tapped Marron's shoulder as she sat down. "I'm sorry," I said with a smile. I could feel Trunks' odd look rest upon me.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yeah. I've got a gift for you," I responded with that same fake smile plaster on my face. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"Oh, okay," she responded and closed her eyes.

She held out her hands and I punched her as hard as I could. I hurt my knuckles against her mouth but I hit her good. She stood up and caught me off guard, tackling me and I got hit. I bit her hand when she tried to punch me in the mouth. I flipped us so I was hovering over her and punched her good once in the chest with my right hand and my left hand connected with her jaw. She lied, unconscious as I stood with a smile. I let out a sigh as someone tapped my shoulder. I knew it was the administrator for my grade and I knew I was in trouble.

"Come on Pan," Mr. Walker said. "Let's go."

Mr. Walker was tall, skinny and bald. He was real southern and acted clueless half the time. When everybody was talking about Marron sleeping with Mr. Mecca, he acted like he didn't know even though more than half the school, including staff members told him about it. Sometimes I was sure Marron slept with him too.

"You know I'm real disappointed in you Pan," he said, picking up the phone to call my dad. I knew this was coming. "Three weeks ago, you said this wouldn't happen again."

"Three weeks ago, I still had a band."

My band, Victims of Joking Clowns, broke up two weeks ago. Well, it wasn't really the entire band that was pissed off at each other, it was more so our drummer and me. Our drummer, a guy named Mason, got a little angry with me because his girlfriend, Marron, was accused of having sex with Mr. Mecca and I was the one that told everybody. She shouldn't have told Bra who is my best friend. If she wouldn't have, I wouldn't have known. It was so retarded. Anyways, he called me a slut and I threw a drumstick at him and he threw it back and I punched him and we started screaming at each other and hitting each other and he and our bassist walked out. They're twins, Mason and our bassist, Chase. Little did I know we… No, I won't tell you yet.

"May I go the nurse?" I asked rubbing my knuckles. "I hurt my hand on her mouth."

"Yeah, go right ahead. I'll just talk to your dad while you're gone." I stood up to make my way towards the nurse's station. It was on a different hall so it took me like five minutes to get there and when I did, Marron was there. I sat as far away from her as possible. I just needed some ice.

"Where's the nurse?" I asked her.

She shrugged and I stood up to walk back in her office. I knew where the ice packs were. I'd just get one and be on my merry little way. I grabbed one from the freezer, balanced it on my knuckles and left in a hurry.

Things between Marron and I were never really all that great but it wasn't too bad, until last year. Last year, Trunks was in my math class and I was having some trouble in math. He was going out with her and I found out that she was cheating on him and while he was helping me with the math homework, I told him and they broke up and she like attacked me. She started screaming at me the next day and she hit me so I hit her back and stuff. It was so retarded. Anyways, I hated her more.

When I walked back to Mr. Walker's office, I found my dad waiting for me. Trunks was there, making copies of something for Mr. Mecca. I blew him a kiss and he blew one back.

"Hey Dad," I said. "What's up?"

"Don't talk," he responded and I shut up. I stood behind him as he talked to Mr. Walker. I wasn't really paying attention. I started talking to Trunks. We didn't talk about much, just my birthday and math.

"What do you want for your birthday?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"You have to want something."

"I don't know. Nothing really appeals to me anymore."

"Do you want a new guitar?"

"No. I don't really play too much anymore."

"Do you want a bass guitar?"

"No."

"Oh come on Pan. You have to want something."

"I don't." He kissed me and I felt my dad whack me on the back of the head. I should've seen that coming.

"I'll come by after school," Trunks told me and kissed my cheek. He did it to piss my dad off. My dad doesn't like him at all. I don't know why but he doesn't.

"Let's go," my dad said and Trunks let my hands go and walked out behind my father and me to go back to class.

"Bye Trunks." I walked out behind my dad. When we got home, he started screaming at me and I screamed back. The usual. I was suspended for three days and that didn't bother me too much. No school meant no Marron and no Marron meant no drama. That meant I could relax. I lied down and gazed up at the ceiling. I loved looking at the ceiling. It helped me think. I soon went to sleep, thinking about my life. Even though there were some rough spots, my life seemed good. Even though I had enemies, my life was idealistic. I guess you could say my life was perfect.

Like I said, my life _was _perfect. Then, I turned 16 and things got crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How'd you like it? Let me know. Leave a review. If there's anything I can fix, tell me.

VJC


End file.
